Animated toys have provided movement and action which serves to engage, amuse, and delight very young children. One such toy to which particular reference is made is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,302,696 and 1,327,359 in which are shown prior art figurines, having movable arms which typically carries objects, such as hammers, and a pedestal or base through which a plunger or rod extends. In these devices the arm moves in response to reciprocation of the plunger which may be actuated by a crank.
Additionally, prior art toy building structures, simulations of actual homes, fire houses, stations and the like, have been connected together as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,673,413 and 3,577,672. With the structures shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,302,696 and 1,327,359 the child may animate figurines in two buildings by operating the cranks with two hands. With present toys, prior to the invention, operating more than two cranks at one time appears impractical for the child.